Y ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Y...¿QUIÉN ES ÉL? Y...¿POR QUÉ ES TAN ESPECIAL?
1. Y, ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**ONE SHOT.**

**Lo re-subí porque me di cuenta que ayer, subí el borrador incompleto, lo siento.**

* * *

** Y... ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?**

— ¡Eres un criminal, ya no te soporto! — fueron las últimas palabras que Sarada Uchiha le había dicho a su padre. No llevaban una relación muy cercana debido a la lejanía de éste. El Uchiha se quedó paralizado ante la acción mientras veía como su única hija azotaba la puerta.  
—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará — dijo Sakura tratando de darle ánimos. Sasuke asintió pues en parte comprendía que había heredado su mismo carácter.  
—Quizá... el Karma me esté llegando a través de mi hija— comentó cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de su niñez acaparaban su mente. Sakura lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor con las cejas; le desagradaba verlo así.  
—No te culpes— pronunció serenamente colocando las manos en sus hombros — nadie dijo que ser padres era fácil— Sasuke sonrió.

_**I**_

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando en su trayecto unas cuantas lágrimas. Cuando se calmó estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su casa. Continuó caminando sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigía mientras pateaba una piedra— Otou San... ¡Baka! — pronunció con resentimiento pateando con mucha más fuerza aquella piedra la cual voló hasta caer cerca de la banca de un parque. Sarada caminó hacia donde la piedra había caído y se sentó en la banca; se quitó los lentes para limpiar sus vidriosos ojos y cuando se los puso de nuevo vio un par de pies frente a ella. Se asustó al darse cuenta de la cercanía de aquel individuo y de lo hábil que era para pasar desapercibido; _Ni siquiera lo había notado._

—No te asustes— habló el hombre— no te voy a hacer daño, solo pasaba por aquí, he caminado por mucho tiempo y estoy algo cansado, ¿Me permites sentarme aquí? —cuestionó con la voz más tranquila que jamás hubiese escuchado en su vida.

Sarada levantó la vista para observar al dueño de tan melodiosa voz y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. —Usted es se parece mucho a...  
—¿Por qué llorabas? — interrumpió para interrogarla, haciendo que se molestara, era de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien estaba hablando, además...  
—!Eso no es de su incumbencia, usted sólo preguntó si podía sentarse aquí! —respondió tajante cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza al lado contrario del hombre —hump.  
—Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte, disculpe mi atrevimiento— lo escuchó decir mientras se levantaba del asiento y se retiraba del lugar. Sarada reaccionó al instante y giró su cabeza para disculparse con aquel hombre, quizá había sido un poco dura e injusta con él y no tenía por qué descargar su coraje con alguien más, pero... _"él ya no estaba"_. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas ante la sorpresa, esa persona tenía una habilidad _increíble_ para aparecer y desaparecer en un parpadeo. Suspiró observando la anaranjada tarde de aquel día que anunciaba que pronto anochecería.

**_T_**

* * *

Llegó a su casa aún enojada con su padre, lo vio sentado en la mesa junto a su madre e ignorándolo por completo comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
— ¿No vas a cenar? — le cuestionó su madre.  
—No— respondió a secas sin dejar de avanzar.  
— ¡Sarada! - exclamó Sakura molesta ante su comportamiento para posteriormente irse tras ella.  
— _¡Déjala!_— la detuvo él tomándola del brazo— _ya se le pasará_— pronunció observándola fijamente. Sakura descifró a la perfección aquella mirada; _"no le ruegues" _y asintió.

Antes de caer dormida estuvo pensando en el hombre de esa tarde, por extraño que pareciera le generó bastante confianza, su voz, la forma en la que se expresaba, y sobre todo su cara... _jamás la olvidaría_. Aquel joven había sido demasiado gentil y por ello sentía la necesidad de buscarlo para disculparse por haber sido tan grosera.

—Quizá mañana— susurro entrecerrando poco a poco los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Pronto amaneció y la Uchiha se preparó para ir a la academia, se vistió, peinó, limpió sus lentes, sus zapatos y bajó resignada a tener que verlo. Sakura notó de inmediato aquella actitud, pero había prometido a Sasuke no molestarla con ese tema.

— Si deseas desayunar, dejé algo de comida en la cocina— habló con indiferencia sin dejar de comer. Se dio cuenta de la actitud se su madre _"era de esperarse que se pusiera del lado suyo"_ pensó. Sasuke la observó de reojo e inmediatamente hizo un puchero —hump— soltó antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de su casa. Sakura suspiró con pesadez, las cosas estaban empeorando.

_**A**_

* * *

Las clases en la academia habían terminado al menos por ese día y Sarada no sabía muy bien que hacer, en todo el día su estómago había gruñido pues prácticamente llevaba un día entero sin comer. Pero..._ no comería en su casa, no estando él ahí y mucho menos aceptaría algo de su madre quien claramente lo había preferido a él._ Bufó con molestia buscando algo de dinero en sus bolsas — cien, doscientos— contó, para darse cuenta que no traía el dinero suficiente; "_No le alcanzaba para nada" _— Supongo que beberé mucha agua para llenarme — expresó resignada mientras su estómago volvía a gruñir.

Pasó el tiempo y Sarada se dirigió de nuevo a aquel parque donde se había encontrado con aquel hombre. Observó el reloj, se dio cuenta que era exactamente la misma hora de ayer y se sentó a esperarlo.  
Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos y no había señales de él; "_que tonta eres Sarada, como si fuese a regresar aquí todos los días y menos después de lo ayer"_ pensó desanimada. Luego se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza abajo. Se sentía extraña, no esperaba que, el no poder disculparse con él le afectaría tanto. Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas ocasionando que sus lentes comenzaran a empañarse, se los quito para limpiarlos y cuando se los colocó de nuevo vio de nueva cuenta "aquel par de pies" .

—¿Otra vez estas llorando? — escuchó su voz, para rápidamente levantar la vista y verlo sonriente. En ese momento se sintió en paz.

—Yo quería... —pronunció apenada jugando con sus dedos— disculp...  
—_Sabía que regresarías_—la interrumpió... otra vez. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Pensó abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos. —¿Que como lo supé?— cuestionó colocando una mano en su cabeza. Sarada quedó en shock, definitivamente aquel hombre le podía leer la mente— simplemente lo supuse— respondió — pero eso es irrelevante, ¿verdad? cenenos antes de que se enfríen— sonrío enseñándole una bolsa blanca.

Ambos habían regresado a la banca, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y las luces mercuriales comenzaban a encenderse.

—Discúlpame, hoy me demoré un poco más porque fui a comprar algo para comer— pronunció mientras sacaba la comida de su empaque— yo sabía que tenías hambre— luego le ofreció el plato para que la chica pudiese tomar uno de ellos.

Sarada lo miró avergonzada , ¿tan fuerte gruñía su estómago?.

—No me gustan los dangos— hizo una mueca, mientras observaba con desprecio el que tenía en la mano.  
—Es una lástima— respondió él — es mi comida favorita.

— ¿Los dulces? — cuestionó con incredulidad.  
— ¿Tiene algo de raro? — le regresó la pregunta.  
— A los adultos generalmente no les gustan los dulces - respondió y el sonrió.  
— Entonces... ¿crees que por ser un adulto, no nos deben gustar los dulces?.  
— Nh-no, no es eso, simplemente es que... se me hace extraño.  
— ¿Extraño?... ¿por qué?.  
— Los adultos prefieren otro tipo de cosas y pretenden imponernos sus gustos— exclamó con cierto desdén- mi papá es de esas _PERSONAS_—agregó comiéndose un dango de un solo bocado.

— Tranquila, te puedes ahogar— dijo él proporcionándole una servilleta.  
—Gracias— pronunció limpiándose la boca— sabes –pausó para deglutir— al final no están tan malos— expresó comiendo de nueva cuenta y él volvió a sonreír.

— Es cuestión de saber dónde comprarlos— señaló la caja, luego se dio cuenta que la luna comenzaba a salir, el tiempo se estaba terminando— ya es tarde, regresa a casa— pronunció haciendo que Sarada asintiera— llévate el resto— le ofreció para luego alejarse poco a poco del lugar.

— ¿Vendrás mañana? — cuestionó antes de que su voz no pudiese ser escuchada por él. Se detuvo.  
—Si quieres que venga… yo estaré aquí esperándote a la misma hora— respondió —¿qué te gustaría que te trajera mañana para cenar? — y luego volteó a verla.

—Dangos— respondió dejando ver una ligera sonrisa.  
—Dangos serán entonces—terminó saliendo del parque para perderse entre las calles.

Regresó a su casa y observó la misma escena del día anterior, su madre y su padre se encontraban cenando en la mesa.

—Sarada ya est…

—Ya cené— la interrumpió cortante. Luego subió a su habitación.

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron un momento. Ambos lo habían notado; ese dulce aroma era penetrante y era aún mucho más raro para su madre verla con "ese" tipo de alimento.

Las clases en la academia eran exactamente iguales que los días anteriores. Shino no ensenaba nada nuevo y lo único que esperaba era que el día terminara para poder ir hablar con él. Ella disfrutada de la presencia de ese hombre todo en él era interesante, su plática, sus opiniones, la manera en la que expresaba, sus gestos, la pureza que emanaban esos profundos ojos negros, la forma en la que veía la vida; era simplemente asombroso. Todo eso sin mencionar que se sentía protegida a su lado, la llenaba de paz, era como un _ángel guardián._

Observó aburrida la ventana en espera de la hora.

**_C_**

* * *

—Seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, eres bastante puntual — expresó viendo como el hombre ya estaba sentado en la banca.

—Me gusta serlo, es el mínimo de respeto que se espera de la gente— respondió ofreciéndole los dangos.

—Ya veo— dijo tomando uno de ellos y comenzando a comer, repentinamente se detuvo y su semblante cambió totalmente. Él lo notó al instante.

— ¿Sigues triste por lo del otro día?— le preguntó haciendo que Sarada moviera la cabeza en señal de afirmación, — ¿te gustaría contarme?, puedo escucharte todo lo que quieras, si lo deseas.

Sarada suspiró. No era muy común en ella que le contase su vida privada a todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón, _él era diferente, a_demás sentía la necesidad de contarle, un lazo entre ellos estaba creciendo, ella lo quería y no entendía muy bien ¿por qué?, pero deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado; no era un amor pasional, ni deseo, ella estaba muy chica para entender esas cosas, simplemente _era otra cosa, algo desconocido, algo extraño que jamas había sentido._

—Mi padre— dijo con tristeza— él nunca me entiende, quiere que haga todo lo que él desea, pero yo siento que no tiene ningún derecho de obligarme, él nunca estuvo conmigo, siempre estuvo fuera de mi vida— suspiró— Mi madre me hablaba mucho sobre él... pero a pesar de ello yo deseaba conocerlo, quería que mi padre estuviera conmigo, que me llevara a entrenar, que pasara más tiempo a mi lado, que en vez de reprocharme las cosas me…me aconsejara- confesó apretando los puños. El joven lo notó enseguida y se sintió en cierta forma_ identificado_ con ella.

— Entonces… ¿crees que tu padre es malo?.

— No del todo—respondió agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa eso?.

Sarada se quedó pensando por unos minutos; _ y... ¿si lo que los demás decían eran solo chismes?,_ hasta ese momento, siempre había creído en él — Lo que pasa es que... muchas personas en la aldea, dicen que mi padre alguna vez intentó destruirla y que por ello le séptimo Hokage se enfrentó a él.

—Entiendo— dijo el hombre, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella. Sarada volteo a verlo ante el contacto. Su toque era tan _paternal_, algo que no sucedía con su padre.

—Yo he intentado que mis padres me digan la verdad, pero siempre que pregunto salen con otras cosas o simplemente me ignoran— cerró con fuerza sus puños — el que ellos, hagan eso me hace dudar de él y el otro día... el día que nos conocimos, yo acababa de discutir con él por la misma causa, ese día yo...yo le dije que no tenía derecho a ordenarme cuando él no era completamente sincero conmigo, después de eso, yo le grité que era un delincuente, que ya no lo soportaba más, luego salí de mi casa y a partir de ese día no nos hemos vuelto a hablar— mencionó con tristeza apretando mucho mas los puños, sus cejas se juntaron, él entendió que era dolor — aunque... su indiferencia me lastima tampoco pienso ceder, si a él no le importa que su única hija este enojada con él, entonces quiere decir que…que…—su voz se entre cortó, estaba a punto de llorar. Él la miró enternecido, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, Sarada llevó su vista hacia él y miró una ligera, melancólica pero sincera sonrisa—yo no le importo—terminó sin dejar de observarlo mientras lloraba.

— ¿Me permites contarte una historia? — preguntó dándole una servilleta para que limpiara las lágrimas. Ella lo vio, sonrió un poco, tomó la servilleta y asintió.

—Una vez existieron dos hermanos que, aunque se querían mucho tuvieron que pasar por diversas dificultades. Parte del problema comenzó cuando el padre de ambos comenzó a poner especial interés en el mayor, a quien se le consideró como prodigio por haberse graduado a los siete años de la academia; el menor se sintió desplazado y en cierta forma incomprendido, pero a pesar de ello siempre buscaba a su hermano para que le enseñara cosas nuevas y de esa manera poder superarlo alguna día. Sin embargo el mayor de ellos comenzó a realizar misiones desde muy temprana edad haciendo que se ausentara cada vez más y más de su casa. El menor siempre quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano, a menudo le pedía ir a entrenar con él, pero éste estaba tan ocupado que siempre terminaban posponiéndolo; _"lo siento, será en otra ocasión"_ le decía siempre. Un día el mayor se enteró de algo terrible, su familia planeaba hacer algo realmente catastrófico y tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión- pausó observando la luna- debía decidir entre sacrificar a su propia familia o a una aldea completa- Sarada lo escuchaba sin parpadear.

—y… ¿Qué paso? — preguntó curiosa al ver que había pausado de nuevo.

— El mayor tuvo que asesinar a su propia familia, por el bien de todos, hasta de su propio hermano a quien simplemente no pudo matar; pues él lo amaba demasiado y era bastante joven para que pudiese entender todo lo que se escondía detrás de esa decisión. Al final el menor de ellos creció odiando al mayor en busca de venganza. El tiempo pasó y se enfrentaron en una pelea, donde el mayor de los dos murió— Sarada se había quedado en shock, aquella historia era demasiado trágica y triste, apenas podía creer que sucesos así, pudiesen ocurrir en la vida real.

— Pero… ¡¿Por qué lo mató?!, ¡¿Por qué el hermano mayor no le dijo la verdad?!—cuestionó haciendo que el hombre formara una ligera sonrisa.

— En parte porque... el mayor había abusado tanto de su poder que había enfermado; estaba prácticamente en etapa terminal, pero si nos referimos al principio de toda esta historia, fue por arrogancia— respondió- por creer que él podía hacerse cargo de todo, por no confiar en las capacidades de su hermano, en su razón, en su entendimiento. Poco después el menor supo la verdadera, la razón por la cual su hermano había hecho todo eso y del porque el padre de ambos actuaba tan indiferente con el menor. La razón era simple; quería mantenerlo alejado de todos esos problemas, él era apenas un niño que no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor ya había metido al mayor en ese problema, por lo que deseaba que al menos el menor de ellos se salvara— Sarada suspiró agachando la cabeza — La razón por la cual te cuento esta historia es porque quiero que sepas que aunque tu padre sea tan serio, frió y malhumorado, no debes de juzgarlo, porque no conoces que razones tuvo para haber actuado así, por lo que quizá el que haya estado tan lejos de ti todos estos años tenga una razón tan poderosa que sea mejor no conozcas o que aún no pueda contarte, no obstante debes saber esperar y ser paciente.

— No creo— respondió— mi padre simplemente quiere que haga su voluntad.

—Estoy seguro que... no es como piensas— contestó haciendo que la chica lo mirara con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó extrañada.

— Lo conozco incluso mejor... que él mismo- respondió levantándose de la banca — Ya es hora de regresar a casa— terminó dejando a Sarada todavía mucho más confundida.

—Me gustaría que mi padre fuese como tú— le dijo haciendo que detuviera el pasó.

—Debes aceptar a tus padres tal como son, porque ellos siempre buscarán lo mejor para ti, incluso si haces algo malo, ellos son capaces de apoyarte, perdonarte y aceptarte incondicionalmente sin importar la edad que tengas, porque ese es precisamente el amor de los padres; un sentimiento puro y limpio que no puede ser destruido. Aquello lo decía recordando sus últimas palabras; _"siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti"._

Sarada comenzó a llorar, era cierto, además ella misma admitía que tampoco había actuado de la forma más adecuada —Gracias— murmuró y él sonrió —E- espera… ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó por fin con la voz entrecortada, llevaban tres días hablando y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

—Itachi— respondió a secas.

—Gracias... Itachi, nos vemos mañana — dijo ella, y luego fue hacia él para abrazarlo. El correspondió a su abrazo y Sarada sintió algo muy especial aquella noche.

—Nos vemos mañana Sarada— dijo él chocando dos de sus dedos sobre la frente de ella.

—Awww—musitó sobándose la frente.

Aquel gesto era el mismo que su padre solía hacer con ella, le había dejando tan sorprendida que había ignorado el hecho que él supiera su nombre cuando ella nunca se lo había dicho.

_**H**_

* * *

De esta manera terminó la semana, Sarada iba con Itachi todos los días a la misma hora. Verse con él se había vuelto una necesidad, lo único que esperaba era que todo terminara para poder ir a hablar con él.

Por otro lado Sakura y Sasuke estaban preocupadísimos pues ya les habían informado que su hija se había estado viendo a solas con un hombre todas las tarde-noches, su preocupación fue mayúscula cuando le dieron que _"estaban abrazados"; _en ese momento la sangre de Sasuke hirvió y juró asesinar al desgraciado que estaba metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a su hija. Seguramente era él quien le había estado pagando la cena y quien sabe con qué propósitos. Además ella era una niña y por las señas dadas aquel ya era bastante mayor para ella.

Ambos se culpaban por aquella situación, si tan solo desde un principio no lo hubiesen ignorado.

Ese "_déjalo ya se le pasará_ "no había resultado como ellos esperaron y menos ahora que había alguien más calentándole la cabeza a su hija. De esa experiencia ambos aprendieron como padres que no debían simplemente ignorar las acciones de su hija, sino más bien aclararlas lo más pronto posible para combatir el problema de raíz. Esta vez no huiría más, le contaría toda la verdad.

Sasuke corrió preocupado lo más rápido que sus habilidades le permitían hacia donde le habían informado era su punto de encuentro. Cuando llegó, vio a su hija sentada en la banca, pero no vio a alguien más acompañándola. Confundido se acercó lentamente a donde estaba ella.

—Sarada, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó observando a su alrededor en busca del individuo. Ella asintió y él de inmediato notó algo muy singular, ese olor era característico — ¿dangos?- volvió a preguntar — ¿desde cuándo te gustan?- la miró extrañado pues según Sakura no era muy fan de los dulces.

—Desde que _"Itachi"_ me dijo que debía comprarlos en este lugar— pronunció señalando la caja. Sasuke siguió su seña y observó con sorpresa; reconocía ese lugar.

— ¿Itachi?- reacciono confundido, viendo hacia todos lados en buscar de la persona, en busca de él pero; _eso era imposible._ Quizá alguien le estaba haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Sarada al notar la reacción de su padre.

—¡¿Itachi... qué?, ¿cuál es su apellido?! —le interrogó comenzando a sentirse un poco alterado.

—No sé, siempre ha sido solo Itachi— respondió dejándolo aún mas alarmado.

—Sarada tú…

— ¡Otou san!- lo interrumpió sin más— ¡ahí está!— indicó señalando al hombre que recién llegaba— ¡él es mi amigo… él es Itachi!.

Sasuke lo vio y apretó puños y dientes tratando de contenerse. Sarada lo observó confundida, jamás había visto a su padre de esa forma.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — ahora fue ella quien le preguntó preocupada.

—Sarada...— pausó cuando sintió que se le cortaba la voz y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos— él no es tu amigo— soltó haciendo que la chica hiciera una mueca; _ahí estaba de nuevo su padre, metiéndose en su vida, decidiendo por ella a sus amistades._ Bufó al principio, pero después poco a poco su cara cambió radicalmente.

Sarada observó a Itachi quién los miraba con melancolía y apreció como poco a poco comenzaba a sonreír —_**Y... ¿quién es él?**_— cuestionó la Uchiha sin entender lo que sucedía, pues su padre estaba a punto de...

Sasuke sonrió al notar aquella sonrisa— Él es... el shinobi más grande de todos los tiempos— dijo sin poder contenerse más. Sarada veía como las lágrimas de su padre caían de sus mejillas— Mi queridísimo y amado hermano mayor… Itachi Uchiha- confesó dejándola con la boca abierta, mientras veían como su cuerpo se desvanecía completamente frente a ellos.

Ahora lo entendía, por fin comprendía porque sentía tanta aprecio hacia él, ahora entendía porque le resultaba tan familiar, ahora entendía la historia que le había contado sobre los dos hermanos; su tío Itachi era el mayor y su padre el menor. Se daba cuenta de que todo lo que decían de su padre era cierto, pero lo que muchos ignoraban eran sus motivos, esos motivos que Itachi le había mencionado; ahora entendía por qué Itachi , porque su tío hablaba sobre el amor y el perdón paternal.

_Ahora entendía ese sentimiento tan extraño, aquel que jamás había experimentado. Su madre no tenía hermanos, su padre jamás le había hablado sobre él. Simplemente era un amor familiar, incondicional entre su tío Itachi y ella._

—"**_Lo siento Sasuke _**— escuchó sus palabras_—** no era mi intención hacerte llorar"**_— sonrió y luego desapareció completamente.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, todo estaba claro entre padre e hija. Sasuke se sentó junto a Sarada y comenzó a comer los dangos junto a ella, tal cual lo había hecho Itachi toda esa semana. Cuando la noche cayó y salieron del parque rumbo a su casa, Sarada sintió la necesidad de regresar.

—Ya vuelvo Otou san — exclamó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se acercó a aquella banca, la cual estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna.

—_Regresa cuando quieras, que yo estaré aquí para escucharte siempre que lo necesites_— pronunció observando la luna, mientras una corriente de aire fresco movía suavemente su cabello.

_Él estaba ahí; el viento_ era su respuesta aunque ahora no lo pudiese ver ni sentir físicamente, sabía que... _él la escuchaba._

—**_Te quiero Ojisan_**— terminó recordando su último abrazo.

_**I**_

* * *

_"**No importa**_ lo que decidas hacer a partir de _**ahora**_... _**yo siempre te amaré".**_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**_ITACHI_**

_Siendo completamente sincera, estaba llorando mientras terminaba de escribir. Itachi es mi personaje favorito de Naruto y aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que él murió en el manga, no se lo perdono a Kishimoto, me hubiera encantado verlo en Boruto, al lado de su familia, siendo el buen tío, buen hermano y buen padre, que todos sabemos él seria. Siendo el Hokage que siempre quiso ser en Itachi shinden._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos,un abrazo._

_Atte: Nobume Yato._


	2. Y ¿DE QUIÉN SE TRATA?

_Recibí mp, pidiendo continuación, pero honestamente creo que no dejé pie a ello. En fin, después de pensarlo por cierto tiempo, encontré una manera de darle una continuación al fic, espero que les guste :)_

_Si no, pueden dejarlo simplemente como un __**ONE SHOT.**_

_SALUDOS._

* * *

**x-x-x**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2:**_ _**Y… ¿DE QUIÉN SE TRATA?**_

_**.**_

Siempre que necesitaba un consejo acudía ahí, las personas normalmente temían de algún espectro o cosa sobrenatural, pero no ella y menos cuando se trataba de su propia familia.

Desde el día que supo sobre él y en base a lo que su padre le había contado sobre la historia familiar, su mente había permanecido abierta a nuevas cosas, leyó un libro sobre criminales en donde precisamente estaba su tío Itachi, su frustración aumentaba cada que leía en algún lugar que no era más que un traidor, la sangre le hervía y muchas veces deseo el poder gritar que no era verdad lo que decían de él, que Itachi Uchiha era un héroe que lastimosamente había sido presa de las circunstancias.

Después de ese día, se convirtió en un ratón de biblioteca en busca de nuevos jutsus y de su perfeccionamiento. Su necesidad y las ganas de poder convivir en vida con él la habían orillado a tomar una drástica decisión.

Una noche, logró infiltrarse a la sección prohibida y ahí se encontró con varios libros bastante interesantes; con emoción y cierto miedo a ser descubierta, tomó uno de jutsus prohibidos y otro sobre los peores criminales, los metió a su mochila y sigilosamente salió del lugar. Esa noche tendría el tiempo suficiente para leer lo más que pudiese; su padre había salido de misión y su madre tenía una reunión con su sensei Tsunade Senju.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, sacó los libros y comenzó a ojearlos, hasta que se detuvo cuando vio su imagen;

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Itachi Uchiha, el que masacró a todo su clan, el ninja desertor de la hoja **_\- decía el título.

_**Criminal clase S/Akatsuki.**_

_**Orden:**__ Asesinarlo en cuanto se le vea._

_**Habilidades:**__ shuriken jutsu, amo del genjutsu, jutsus de fuego, hábil en taijutsu._

_**Kekkei genkai:**__ Sharingan._

_**Precio por su cabeza:**__ 900,000,000 yenes._

_**Nota: No se recomienda enfrentarlo solo.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

De nuevo y tal cual sucedía siempre que miraba una difamación de tal magnitud, terminaba arrugando la nariz —Bakas — pronunció con desprecio, arrancando con furia la hoja del libro de la infamia y continúo revisando. Unos minutos más tarde en el mismo libro de criminales leyó otro nombre bastante familiar _"Orochimaru"_ el cual lo describía como un ninja perverso que había logrado de alguna manera perfeccionar una técnica del segundo Hokage, denominada _Edo tensei o resurrección impura_, la cual era capaz de regresar a la vida a alguien ya fallecido. En ese momento los ojos de la pequeña Uchiha brillaban de felicidad; la noticia era excelente, Sarada festejó por un momento y se centró en conocer todas las cosas sobre ella, dejó de lado el libro sobre criminales para buscar en el de jutsus prohibidos y tras ojear y revisar por unos minutos, con alegría la encontró y comenzó a leer detenidamente; el porcentaje de éxito era casi del 100% y su ilusión creció mucho más, sin embargo en cuanto leyó que se trataba de una técnica penada, su regodeo se esfumo por completo; dentro de todos los esos párrafos había uno en especial que contenía las palabras más desagradables que pudiese leer en la vida_ "sacrificio humano"_, sus ojos ahora vidriosos y repletos de desesperanza, descontento y sumidos en profunda tristeza comenzaron a secretar un líquido transparente salino que con dolor comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas; la única posibilidad de conocerlo en vida era a través de una técnica que implicaba la muerte de alguien. Se dejó caer de rodillas y suspiró mientras sus lentes se empanaban cada vez más.

— ¿Y… ahora?.

Se quedó ida por unos cuantos minutos, viendo hacia el horizonte sin objetivo alguno, su mente comenzó a formular posibilidades o métodos mucho más viables para traerlo de nuevo al mundo sin la necesidad de sacrificar a alguien y aunque no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba se encargaría de averiguarlo al precio que fuera.

Tomó los libros y los escondió debajo de su cama, después se puso de pie, limpió sus ropas y cuando levantó la cabeza supo lo que debía hacer.

Eran las nueve de la noche y aprovechó la ausencia de sus padres para ir a donde se encontraba la persona que sabía podía ayudarle.

**.**

* * *

**x-x-x**

En aquel "restaurante" las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando su compañero de equipo Mitsuki la vio detrás del vidrio— ¿Sarada chan? — pregunto abriéndole la puerta para que pudiese entrar. Orochimaru quien se encontraba limpiando las freidoras, volteo hacia ellos, en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Levantó una ceja al ver que llegaba sola, su mirada le decía que ella estaba en busca de algo, pero ignoraría el hecho hasta que saliera de la propia boca de la Uchiha.

Sacó una tabla y comenzó a cortar algunas papas— ya no son horas, pero puedo hacer una excepción por ser la hija de Sasuke — comentó encendiendo de nuevo el fuego mientras Mitsuki volvía a cerrar la tienda.

—No he venido a eso— dijo en voz baja acercándose al sanin.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que querrá Sarada Uchiha? —le interrogó sin dejar de mirarla. Mitsuki amablemente le acercó una silla para que se sentara.

La Uchiha lo observó todavía dudosa de lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero ya no había marcha atrás, de algún modo iba a descubrirlo y si no era a través de Orochimaru, entonces de quien fuese, aunque lógicamente las cosas le serían más fáciles si el papá de Mitsuki cooperaba con ella.

—Orochimaru sama— expresó tragando saliva, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre que echaba unas cuantas papas a la freidora

—Te escuchó— le respondió, viendo como su compañero se acomodaba en una silla junto a ella.

—Necesito saber más sobre…—pausó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Orochimaru comenzó a verla con preocupación, pensó en un principio que le preguntaría sobre su tormentoso y terrible pasado de su padre, sin embargo, dejó caer una cuchara cuando la escuchó hablarle sobre la _resurrección impura. _Sarada y Mitsuki observaron con sorpresa la reacción de Orochimaru, éste a su vez, sonrió ladinamente, levantó la cuchara y tomó otra sirviéndoles la tanda de papas que recién salían.

—Extraño que una niña pregunte por ese tipo de cosas, es un tema tabú debido a su complejidad y la terrible realidad que se esconde detrás, ¿no es así?— ella asintió y él dibujo una sonrisa, esa era exactamente la respuesta que buscaba—y también es obvio que alguien rompió las reglas y utilizó sus ojos para infiltrarse en el área restringida— insinuó haciendo que la chica le desviara la vista enrojecida. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y como lo había logrado. Hasta cierto punto disfrutaba sacarla de control avergonzándola— ¿tu padre sabe sobre esto?— le preguntó viendo como negaba sin abandonar su posición anterior.

— Salió de misión y no sé cuando regrese.

— Ummm… lo siento, no puedo ayudarte— respondió haciendo que la Uchiha voltease a verlo inmediatamente— espera a que tu padre regrese y si él lo permite, entonces te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre el _Edo tensei._

— ¡Por favor Orochimaru sama!— suplicó levantándose y colocando las manos sobre la mesa, para posteriormente tranquilizarse y volver a tomar asiento agachando la cabeza. Mitsuki compasivamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Orochimaru suspiró ante su reacción. Odiaba tener la respuesta que buscaba y no poder revelarla, pero si Sasuke se enteraba iba a tener problemas— Si usted no me dice, entonces tendré que… obtener las respuestas que necesito en otro sitio—Orochimaru la miró fijamente. Esa quizá era una ¿amenaza?. Posiblemente, pero no cambiaba el hecho que ella se mostrase tan decidida a buscarlas, incluso si debía abandonar la aldea para conseguirlo, estaba seguro que lo haría.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —volvió a preguntar el sanin. Sarada volvió a levantar la cabeza, si estaba pidiéndole ayuda entonces debía ser justa y confesarle sus planes, después de todo era la opción más factible que tenía por el momento.

—Quiero, necesito… conocer a alguien y que se quede con nosotros— confesó, apretando los puños y los dientes. Mitsuki abrió la boca sorprendido.

Orochimaru por el contrario no había reaccionado ante el hecho, era lógico, así funcionaba la técnica, no obstante tenía cierta curiosidad por saber ¿de quién estaba hablando?. Apagó el fuego y se sentó con ellos, los vio comenzar a comer, tomó una papa e inexpresivo le pregunto— y… ¿de quién se trata?

—De mi…mi…—tragó saliva, intentando contener el sentimiento que le generaba su mención— de…_** I- Itachi Ojisan**_— dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Orochimaru se quedó con la boca abierta, soltando la papa que tenía en sus dedos, Mitsuki alternaba la vista entre su padre y su compañera sin entender nada.

— ¿Itachi? —cuestionó el albino, viendo como su padre comenzaba a sonreír, mientras la Uchiha luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
